Take Me Out and We'll Karaoke, Tonight, We Feel Famous, Don't We?
by marvelandimagine
Summary: After your boyfriend Matt Murdock has to cancel date night with you for a vigilante outing, you and Foggy take to the streets of New York City and wind up wasted at a local karaoke bar. **Title from Smallpools' "Karaoke"**


You had been dating Matt Murdock for a little over two months now and had become great friends with both Foggy and Karen. You were originally nervous meeting them, desperately wanting to give a good first impression. Your worries quickly went away, however, winning the two of them over with your sweetness and your quick wit.

"This one's the man, Matt! Well, definitely not a man, I mean look at her, but she rocks, dude!" Foggy had yelled out after you and Matt left the office laughing arm in arm.

You and Foggy became best friends after that initial meeting, hanging out even without Karen or Matt around. You both were incredibly outgoing and loved to spend time out in the city exploring and getting into all sorts of harmless trouble – and you both loved to drink your way around making memories.

And tonight was about to be another great one.

It was a warm summer evening, the perfect Friday night for you and Matt to go hang out down by the Hudson and catch some live music. You knew he had been busy with work and his work as the one and only devil of Hell's Kitchen, but it didn't change the fact that you missed spending time with him.

Popping your head into the office, you looked around for your boyfriend. He was sitting at the table intently scanning a book in Braille. You wandered over.

"Hey there," you exclaimed, kissing his cheek lightly. "You gonna be here much longer?" He looked up with a pained expression on his face. You knew that look. You took a deep breath in and with a long exhalation muttered out, "SonofabitchMatthewMurdock."

"Y/N, I'm so sorry. I really thought I would have time to go out tonight but I really think I'm making a breakthrough in all this Fisk stuff." You knew him well enough to know that "Fisk stuff" really meant vigilante stuff. "It's OK," you said flatly.

Hearing the obvious disappointment in your voice, both your boyfriend and Foggy moved to embrace you. Foggy got there first and turned to Matt with his best British accent, "Well, if you're going to be a blithering idiot and not take this darling woman out tonight, can I have the honor?"

You laughed out loud and swatted at your friend. "Foggy, you're the worst."

He grinned even wider. "You pronounced best wrong, Y/N."

Matt grabbed your hand and squeezed. "Go with Foggy and have an adventure."

You turned to Karen. "You wanna come with, girl? Have us a Three Musketeers shindig?" Karen smiled and shook her head. "Thanks, but I'll think I'll sit this one out. I think I still have a hangover from the last time I went out with you two."

"Fair," you and Foggy replied in unison. Foggy grabbed his bag and tousled your hair. "Meet you outside, time to get TURNT UP GIRLFRIEND!" You rolled your eyes as Foggy exited and waved goodbye.

Karen made to leave next. "I'll see you guys," she said. "OK, well if you change your mind, just text one of-" She was already out the door. Something was up with her, but none of you were sure what was the problem.

You were still staring past the door frame in concern when you were spun around and into Matt's strong arms. "You know I really am sorry, Y/N. I promise I'll make it up to you," he murmured into your ear. You sighed and gazed up at his face, brushing a stray hair from his tousled brown locks out of the way. "I know, Matty. I expect some damn good wine and sex out of this," you added teasingly.

Matt laughed and drew your face toward his, kissing you hungrily. You broke apart. "Be safe, OK?" "You too," you replied as you reached up to kiss his forehead.

—

Foggy was waiting for you like he said, sunglasses on and spreading his arms out wide upon seeing you. "Soooooo, scale of 1-10, how drunk are we getting on this fine evening?"

"Let's play it by ear, Fog. I just don't want to end up carrying you home again and have you projectile vomit on my apartment floor."

"I CLEANED IT UP, DIDN'T IT?!"

You sighed and grabbed his arm. "C'mon buddy, I know where I want to go tonight. It's somewhere new."

"Ooooh, I do enjoy new," Foggy remarked, rubbing his hands together like a mad scientist.

A few subway stops over, you led Foggy toward a bar tucked away neatly in the corner of a dimly lit street. The sign, emblazoned in large green and gold letters, read "The Lizard's Tail." "The Lizard's Tail?" Foggy asked staring up toward the sign. " Is he being objectified for having a nice behind?"

"Foggy, I hate you. Get in the bar."

"OK, OK, sheesh!"

You entered into to a surprisingly clean room filled with plush armchairs and couches. The well-stocked bar was toward the side, lined with plastic tea lights emitting a warm glow. But that wasn't why you brought Foggy there, to admire ambiance, no. You brought him there to -

"OH MY GOD, THAT IS A KARAOKE MACHINE OVER THERE, Y/N!" Foggy exclaimed gleefully. "Oh, HELL yes, I am so on this. Bless you for knowing my high tolerance for both public humiliation and alcohol. Do you know if they have any Beyonce?"

You grinned at him. "You're welcome, my good man. Now let's get you some drinks before you get up there yelling at everyone to put a ring on it."

—-

Shots. Rum and cokes. More shots. Both of you had lost track of your intake, but judging by the way your body was tingling, how loose your extremities felt and the fact that you and Foggy had attempted a chorus line and almost roundhoused a stranger, you could say you were pretty wasted.

"SING!," you screeched out. "WE MUST SING, RIGHT NOW. This is our moment!"

"YES!," Foggy shrieked back equally as high-pitched. You let out a wild cackle and slopped a little rum on the floor. "Matt and Karen will wish they went out with us!"

"Damn straight," you yelled. Clinking your shot glasses together and tilting back, you felt the clear liquid burn into you and fill you with more excitement.

Wiping your mouth with the back of your hand, you cracked your neck and dragged Foggy toward the stage.

You both yelled at the machine until coming across Spice Girls' "Wannabe." "This is my jammmm, yo," you slurred, waving your hands above your head and swaying. Foggy shoved a mic in your hand. "ARE YOU READY FOR THIS? WHAT UP NEW YORKKKK," he bellowed.

The next few minutes were a blur of screaming, wild hand motions and a lot of jumping in circles. You laughed and laughed with Foggy until you thought your sides would rip.

Despite your disastrous vocals and nonexistent sobriety, you had the crowd up cheering. "Foggy, look, our fans!" you shrieked out. "We are tonight's entertainment," Foggy yelled, promptly tripping and catching himself against a bannister.

Neither of you remembered how many songs you sang — or which ones for that matter — but you know that you had the most fun that you had had in a long time.

When you finally left – each of you struggling to walk – you grabbed hold of each other and sauntered out into the starry night, babbling on about your drunken night of brief stardom at The Lizard's Tail. You looked up at Foggy – so genuine in his enthusiasm for life and his loyalty to those he loved – and smiled.

Even if you and Matt didn't work out, you knew Foggy would always be there to be your friend.


End file.
